Under one heaven
by Shihoin82
Summary: Soi Fon's past life begins to tangle up with her current in Soul Society. Short and crappy summary, I can't really give much right now, except that, and yeah, YoruSoi While it may not be the center of the story,still an essential part
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, much to my dismay.

-----------

218 B.C The Qin Dynasty

"Soi Fon? You must remember to thrust the sword this way", a gentle voice spoke. She rooted her back foot to the ground and bent her knee. She moved like a spring, the tip of the sword penetrated the wooden block with precision. She withdrew and smiled gently at the young girl whose admiration for her adoptive mother was beyond any words could express. "That is called Ci, Soi Fon...it is the basic art of thrusting your sword". She handed back the sword to her daughter, who became sullen at the sight of the weapon on her hands.

"But Lao Bu...It is so difficult...", she politely protested. "I have neither your skill nor..."

The woman closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "You have little regard for yourself, Soi Fon. Why, I can say with much confidence that you are better than me when I was your age"

"Is that really true, Lao Bu?"

"Would I lie to my daughter?"

Soi Fon smiled at her mother's question and sheepishly shook her head. "I suppose not"

"Good, then you must keep perfecting your craft, then you will become better than me". Her mother's smile was disarming, her words were beyond comforting. Yet, the moment her mother regarded someone as an enemy, a transformation occurs that even Soi Fon has difficulty reconciling Mei Feng the woman general, and Mei Feng the caring and patient woman in front of her.

Soi Fon nodded and inhaled. She imitated her mother's movements and successfully hit her wooden target with ease and precision as well. She grinned proudly at the beautiful woman who watched with tender admiration.

"See what I mean, Soi Fon?" ,she said, hugging her daughter and disregarding all protocols between general and soldier-in-training. Lesson over, and she can be Soi Fon's mother again. She kneeled down and brushed her daughter's hair away from the young girl's face. "This is all that you have to remember. When fencing, though highly alert...the appearance is as calm as a fair lady's...but when in action, a vicious tiger emerges"*.

Soi Fon, as young as she was, tried her best to chew on her wise mother's admonition and committed every word in her memory.

"Now, go and clean up. Dinner is almost ready", Mei Feng gently pushed her daughter away and watched the robust young girl skip and hop her way from the training room. Her expression became sullen. Soi Fon was only 10, and yet, she had been subject to military training since last year. _A child should not know of The Way, until her faculties are fully able to comprehend it, let alone be given the burden to kill._. _Xiao Fon..._She silently prayed for her best friend who died in the heat of battle and left little Soi Fon in her care. She sighed and stood up. There was nothing she can do to protect the young girl. They belonged to the Women Generals of the House of Da, serving the Qin Dynasty. Soi Fon, at a tender age, needed to be trained.

_There is danger looming, _she casted a dark look outside, gazing at the river Hwang Ho.

----------

1905 A.D Soul Society

"How can I protect Yoruichi-sama like this?!

Soi Fon hurled herself around, slicing the wind. The out of rhythm and awkward movements reflected her frustration over her self-assessed performance in her training.

"Like this?!"

She repeated her motions, wielding the sword with much more frustration, until she felt a hand fall over her left shoulder. She froze, when the person moved closer to her ear and held her combative hand.

"Listen to me, Soi Fon. Swing the sword like this". Her eyes grew large at the realization that it was her Yoruichi-sama; she could barely react, and so instead, allowed her senpai to gain control of her arm as she held it up and instructed her how to make use of her Zanpakutou properly.

"Yes, bring it across", Yoruichi said. She then guided Soi Fon to bring it down to her waist level and thrust it across and upwards, all the while, her hands slid from her kohai's shoulders to her lithe arms. "Like this".

The sound of metal moving across the air was followed by a deafening silence. Time seemed to have stood still, with Yoruichi's hands still gripping Soi Fon's arms, and her body dangerously close to the young girl. Her gaze was focused on Soi Fon until the young girl stirred and almost instantaneously sprung herself away from her, landing on a kowtowing position.

Yoruichi walked towards Soi Fon and said "Don't beat yourself up like that. You're doing well"

Soi Fon looked up and replied, "No, I am still inadequate"

----------

2008 A.D

Soi Fon gripped her bed sheet and stirred. "No, I am still inadequate, Yoruichi-sama", she mumbled. She bolted up from her sleep and gasped. "Tsk.", was all she could say while still panting. She massaged her forehead and grimaced, attempting to recall her dream, not so much the sequence with Yoruichi, but the first one. But it was vague, so vague that she could barely remember the face of the other woman. Oddly enough, she found herself repeating the words, "when in action, a vicious tiger emerges". She opened her eyes after mumbling the phrase, and sat up.

The small captain absent-mindedly reached for her Zanpakutou and held it in front of her. She moved it, through a slow thrust in a forward position, aiming at an imaginary person's heart. Soi Fon then shook her head and banished her thoughts aside. Sighing heavily, she forced herself to stand up, in order to prepare for the day's work.

Soi Fon headed towards the training grounds with a nagging feeling that she just couldn't shake. It is as if she had forgotten something, and she was desperately trying to recall it. So immersed in her thought, or a hodgepodge of them, that she didn't notice that her former senpai was already following her.

"It is so uncharacteristic of you not to have felt my reiatsu...Soi Fon", Yoruichi declared flatly.

Soi Fon stopped herself from walking, turned around and instinctively kowtowed in front of the other woman. "Yoruichi-sama", she muttered.

Yoruichi hesitantly waited for Soi Fon to defend herself from the teasing comment , but nothing came about. "Soi Fon? You can stand up now", she mumbled, frustrated over Soi Fon's habit of still applying protocols on nobility with her.

Soi Fon nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama"

Yoruichi waved it off. "Tsk. I was just teasing you. You looked so...disturbed. Care to share it with me?"

"Ah...I was just...". Soi Fon struggled to invent something in her head, a behavior that didn't go unnoticed with Yoruichi. She sighed but refrained herself from pushing the captain any further.

"Never mind...", she said with a tinge of sadness and walked away. "I'll see you later"

"Yo-yoruichi-sama!", Soi Fon called out. Yoruichi however moved fast and soon was beyond hearing distance. Soi Fon shook her head and shrugged everything off, she'll apologize later to Yoruichi, because right now she's late for her training. She went at the opposite direction and used her flash steps to reach her destination as fast as she could.

Yoruichi continued to walk with no destination in mind. She had gone back today to Soul Society with every intention of just seeing Soi Fon, but the captain's demeanor seemed to have suggested a lack of warmth over her presence. She halted and looked around, "well, I went here for one reason", she said to herself, "so might as well...". Yoruichi started walking back and used shunpo eventually, to find Soi Fon.

When Yoruichi finally reached Soi Fon's destination, she decided to mask her reiatsu and observe the captain's behavior. She was moving her Zanpakutou using a style that was not taught by Yoruichi, and she was very awkward at it.

"I don't think I've ever taught you to hold and swing your sword that way", she blurted out, unable to restrain herself eventually after Soi Fon's several painful attempts on that style.

"Yoruichi-sama!", Soi Fon exclaimed. "I was just...trying...a new...I mean..."

Yoruichi frowned. "Is there something bothering you, Soi Fon?"

The captain shook her head, but refused to meet Yoruichi's gaze. She heard her former senpai sigh, but had opted to remain still.

"I sense that I'm not welcomed today", Yoruichi murmured, though it was clear enough for Soi Fon to hear and understand.

"That is not true, Yoruichi-sama. I have always look forward to your visits"

"What seems to be the matter then?"

_Where do I begin?_ "I...I didn't sleep well...and I'm sorry for having offended you"

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

Soi Fon groaned inwardly. The last thing she wanted Yoruichi to know is that the Captain of the 2nd division had been mulling over her dreams...that included her former senpai and a recurring one that included a mysterious Chinese woman who felt oddly familiar to Soi Fon. But she also knew lying would not pass through Yoruichi, and so she decided, editing her answer would not exactly constitute an outright fabrication.

"Just...dreams, Yoruichi-sama..."

"Bad or good?"

"Ahh...", Soi Fon blushed. "G-good, I suppose" _Why is she prying like this?_

"Did that include me?", Yoruichi asked innocently. Or at least, as innocently as she tried to be.

Soi Fon gulped. "Y-yes, Yoruichi-sama...I dreamt...I dreamt of the time you taught me how to swing my Zanpakutou"

Yoruichi smiled, then frowned. "So...you dreamt of me...and that constituted your lack of sleep? That's not good." Before Soi Fon could protest, Yoruichi continued. " Is that why...all of a sudden you're experimenting on a different way to handle your Zanpakutou?". Yoriuchi couldn't help but feel slighted by her own conclusions. It had been a tough reunion for them, as Yoruichi found out much of Soi Fon's anger rested on the fact that while their style of fighting is acutely the same, she had managed to still be on top of the fight that occurred between them. She can't exactly blame Soi Fon if the strong-willed captain wished to veer away from the training she had been given.

"No, Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon's voice was filled with panic at the thought of offending her former senpai once more in just one day. "I woke up in the middle of it. I'm just the type who finds it difficult to return to sleep after abruptly waking up...it has nothing to do with...what you saw earlier" Soi Fon was already at the stage of rambling and continued to do so. "I just...it just came to my mind...and I attempted to...just...try it out"

Yoruichi smiled. "I didn't mean to get you all worked up on it...I don't mind...It just felt odd...that's all...So no one's taught you that?", she asked with a hopeful tone. She felt bitter at the thought of Soi Fon turning to someone else for help in her continuous training.

Soi Fon shook her head and seemed to have read Yoruichi's mind. "I have not trained with anyone else, Yoruichi-sama".

It used to baffle Soi Fon when Yoruichi, upon her return to Soul Society, had been increasingly territorial over her. It came to a point for Soi Fon however, to just accept it, the way she has been trained by her family and to respond in a manner appropriate to her Yoruichi-sama's needs, in this case, indulge her recent possessive demeanor. Luck had just been in Soi Fon's side because she needn't lie most of the time. For whatever it was worth, Yoruichi's new found jealous streak was merely compatible to Soi Fon's dedication to her.

---

Yoruichi lay on top of the roof and stared at the moon. She had returned to Karakura town and headed straight to Kisuke's shop. But instead of her usual first stop to the pantry and a short chat with her long time friend, she immediately went straight to being alone, and thought of nothing but Soi Fon. Sadness overwhelmed her spirit just by thinking of how distant Soi Fon had been. Not that she had expected a warm welcome and a tight embrace.

Yoruichi berated herself for being naive enough to think that Soi Fon will simply resume to her former role as Yoruichi's constant companion and closest comrade. _Not closest...I didn't tell her what my plans were...But how I wish I could describe her as such. _

There was something more that hurt Yoruichi. It is as if Soi Fon's behavior towards her had been reduced to automatic responses. _Yes, Yoruichi-sama, No, Yoruichi-sama, I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama, I look forward to your visits, Yoruichi-sama. _All of which, were given in a flat but docile manner. It was as if Soi Fon has grown weary but remained true to her original duty in life, simply because she is the type who wouldn't dare rock the boat.

Yoruichi shook her head in hopes that the movement itself would banish all her thoughts and fears. _This is how fear feels like...when you think you're losing an important person in your life...this is how Soi Fon...must have felt...And yet she has managed to grow stronger...too strong to cling on me now_. That last thought brought about another wave of anxiety on Yoruichi. _She doesn't need me anymore...now that I've grown to realize I need her_.

_Maybe it had always been me who needed Soi Fon, not the other way around_. _But didn't Soi Fon admit to needing me? No, damn it. She was told and brought up to serve me. She never said she needed me. _Yoruichi thought long and hard if, during their confrontation after one hundred years of being incommunicado, Soi Fon has said something about needing her. _She didn't. All she said was, she had found contentment by fulfilling the duty to protect me. And even her question of why I left had nothing to do with need, but had everything to do with the resentment of a soldier abandoned by her general. _

------------

216 B.C

"Run...Soi...Fon...run and...live"

Soi Fon's hands trembled as she held the woman's face. "No...no...Lao Bu...I will not leave you...Lao Bu...? Lao...Bu..." Soi Fon felt her mother's blood-covered wrist to find a pulse slowly weakening. "No...no...please...Lao Bu..."

The woman in front of Soi Fon choked in her own blood and slowly turned pale.

Soi Fon heard the thundering sound of horses running towards her. And in one swift motion, a man scooped her up and swung her behind. Every split second created more distance between her and the lifeless body of the woman whom she had treated as her own mother. "No! Let me go! I can't leave her!"

------------

2008 A.D

"No!!!" Soi Fon screamed and sat up. She carefully scanned the environment around her and realized she was in her own room. She began reconstructing and deconstructing her dream, but the more she thought about it, the more it became distant, yet once again, had an eery feeling of familiarity to it. She felt a heaviness in her heart. A pain that was caused by the death of that woman--a woman that she had referred to as her mother.

The only thing that was clear to Soi Fon is that these dreams began creeping into her subconscious the day she had fully used Shunko, and became more frequent as the days progressed. She stood up and gazed outside her window and found herself staring at the moon. _Who are you?_

----------

* This quote was lifted from Yuh Niuy's Wushu Philosophy.

A/N: Quite a long one, please bear with me.

Some parts of this story are historically accurate such as the Qin Dynasty and the dates that I have assigned to it. Concepts such as women generals are also historically sound though the one I have attributed here is a figment of my imagination (the real Women Generals come from another dynasty, not the Qin). I have based at least some of Soi Fon's mother's traits and stature to Yuh Niuy, and some from Mu Guiying. Both of which are also real historical figures in Chinese history.

With regard to dates that cover the "present", I must apologize because I have simply assigned it randomly. While this story (half of it anyway) follows the original setting of Soul Society and Karakura Town, the plot _will not necessarily follow_ any of the arcs in the manga and/or anime series faithfully.

Yes, it's not a coincidence that I have ended my first story with Yoruichi and Soi Fon talking a bit about the Qin dynasty, and then now, this story begins with such (The two stories, are, however unrelated). I've studied Chinese history (though not extensively), and therefore I plan to put it to good use. (So as to not waste my liberal education) Ambitious? I know, but I got to give it a go.

Read, review and comment if you can :)


	2. Chapter 2

218 B.C The Qin Dynasty

"No! Let me go! I can't leave her!", Soi Fon screamed and struggled to escape, but the man held on to her while skillfully maneuvering their escape. She dared not turn around to know who the person was, until he spoke in the most gentle fashion. "There is nothing we can do, Lieutenant Fon"

Soi Fon froze. _That voice...Shi Huangdi! Emperor! My Emperor!._In the midst of her grief and anger, an overwhelming sense of fear developed. God has saved her. Soi Fon had the sudden urge to jump off, not so much as to run back to her mother's body, but to kowtow in front of her master. To her embarrassment, the high god tightened his grip on Soi Fon and spoke once more. "We are almost near Xianyang. Your injuries need to be treated right away. Hold on, my Lieutenant, we will have to move faster".

Soi Fon woke up disoriented and immediately felt the sharp pain caused by her injuries. She groaned, perhaps, louder than what she expected, startling the woman who tended her wounds. "Lieutenant. please don't force yourself to get up yet", the woman said. "you must drink this first".

Soi Fon gagged at the bitterness and thickness of the medicine, but courageously took it all in. She immediately felt numb, and concluded that the hideous syrup must have been some form of anesthetic. The woman smiled, "The emperor has requested his alchemists to have that done for your immediate recovery".

"The emperor...", Soi Fon repeated as if she could not believe what she had heard.

The woman nodded and smiled once more. "Yes, and he has left instructions, that the moment you are able enough to walk, you are requested to see him"

"Then I must get up now", Soi Fon insisted, gathering enough force to push herself off the bed. "Shi Huangdi must not wait".

The woman gently aided her to stand up, but Soi Fon paused and dreadfully asked, "Where...am I?"

"Why...you're at the emperor's palace, of course", the woman bemusedly replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Soi Fon groaned. First, her high god saved her, and now she had been lazily resting in his palace. _ I'm suppose to protect the emperor, not the other way around. Mother, forgive me for bringing shame to our house. _

Soi Fon walked slowly towards the emperor's office, guided by the same woman who took care of her. She was greeted by four guards upon reaching the huge door that lead to the emperor. The woman let her go, bowed and swiftly left the hall. Soi Fon breathed in and prepared herself to meet face to face,for the first time, the man she had considered to be the most powerful deity. Despite herself, she had managed to chuckle inwardly and thought, _we were facing against each other on our way back here, so that didn't count. _

The door opened and Soi Fon forced herself to kowtow but was halted by the emperor himself. "Enter, please" Soi Fon searched for the voice and found the man standing on the palace terrace. He turned around when Soi Fon failed to move. He motioned for Soi Fon to walk towards the terrace as well. "The medicine has been efficacious, I see. Good, good. Come and join me for tea"

_Move, Soi Fon, the emperor's calling you_. Soi Fon's feet felt like it was glued to the ground. Incredulity took over her, despite the repetitive invitation of the emperor to sit down in front of him. It took a subtle push from a royal aide for her to snap out of her awe and immediately walked towards the emperor. Forgetting her injuries, she bowed in full fashion, letting out an unintentional groan.

To her shock, the emperor jovially laughed. "I have stopped you from kowtowing for that very reason. My soldiers are so stubborn, I see"

On top of the pain, Soi Fon's face felt burning hot.

"Must I ask once more for you to sit down and have tea with me?", he said with what seemed like an amused smile.

Her mind and soul protested at what Soi Fon felt like a violation of the laws of heaven, between gods and mortals--they simply do not sit down and be treated as equals. In the same breath,God ordered her, and so she must follow.

Upon taking her first sip, the emperor spoke with seriousness, and what Soi Fon could only surmise as sadness "Lieutenant, I am sorry for your loss...you must know that General Mei Feng was my most trusted aide..." The emperor paused and seemed for a second, drifted away. "Her death...is also a source of grief for me"

Soi Fon held her breath. The emperor, for Soi Fon and for the rest of those that belonged to the Qin, was God. For him to express grief over a mere soldier that served his kingdom was unthinkable for Soi Fon, even if that soldier was her mother.

"Lao Bu...had died happy...serving your excellency", Soi Fon replied with much reverence. _I will be too...when I die fighting for you, my high god. _

---

Soi Fon remained in the room she had woken up to earlier in the day. The emperor had ordered her to stay in the palace until she was fully healed. He had also promised, before she left his office, that her mother's body will be recovered and given a proper burial. While staring at the river Hwang Ho, she fondly recalled her first memory of the emperor.

_Soi Fon was about 5 years old when the "Straight Road" had been opened. It was rumored to be an unbroken path from the capital to Inner Mongolia, a development that was never done by any other ruling dynasty in the past. Everyone stood outside to witness the Emperor travel together with ten thousand strong soldiers, and Soi Fon, being young and small, was able to squeeze her way to the front and catch a glimpse of him. _

_When her mother finally found her, she kneeled next to Soi Fon and whispered, "That is our king...our God...we live and die to serve and protect him...when you grow up, that will be your duty as well"_

"_Our God?", Soi Fon asked. _

"_His name, Soi Fon, means Splendid God", her mother replied. "He is ruler to everything...wherever the sun and moon shine, and the waves touch..."_

All dynasties claimed divinity, but for Soi Fon, her Emperor was the only one that can rightfully claim immortality. Soi Fon closed her eyes and spoke her mother's words from her recollection. "From the rocks of the earth to the air that we breathe...All belong to Shi Huangdi...All under heaven"

----------

2008 A.D, Soul Society

Soi Fon crumpled her face, and spoke to herself while walking around the Seritei. "Another dream...All under heaven...why is that line so familiar? All under heaven...All under heaven...All under---Yoruichi-sama!" It took a while for Soi Fon to register that the woman in front of her was Yoruichi, until the older woman waved her hand in front of her face.

"_All _under me?", Yoruichi grinned at Soi Fon. "I didn't realize I was _that_ powerful"

"My apologies, Yoruichi-sama", Soi Fon blushed.

"Gah", Yoruichi exclaimed. "Must you always apologize for everything?"

"No, Yoruichi-sama...I'm so--err...", Soi Fon blushed some more.

Yoruichi chuckled. "Anyway, I was in fact looking for you, and now I don't have to"

"Why...?"

"I thought we should still train over Shunko...we're still both having troubles in controlling it"

Soi Fon felt a cold shiver run down her spine. _Shunko...my dreams started when..._

"Soi Fon? You're...drifting away...again ", her former senpai said, concern written all over her face.

Out of nervousness, Soi Fon bit then wet her dry lips by licking it. That behavior however had a different effect on Yoruichi. _From concern to attraction. Yoruichi, you are truly insane. _

"Yoruichi-sama? Now you're the one drifting away", Soi Fon muttered.

Yoruichi straightened her posture and stammered. "I..uhm...well...I got lost in my own thoughts...worrying about why you are lost in your...own thoughts". She grimaced at her explanation, but quickly recovered when she heard Soi Fon chuckle.

Soi Fon smiled. "Yoruichi-sama, I'm a captain...I think about a lot of things...please don't waste your time worrying about something that's not worthy of your concern"

Yoruichi frowned. "Your well-being is well worth anyone's concern, let alone mine"

Soi Fon's eyes widened at her former senpai's words. "I...thank you, Yoruichi-sama...", were the only thing she could mumble.

_There it goes again. The automatic response. Why are you like this to me, Soi Fon? _"Anyway, about shunko...am I right to assume you don't want to train?"

"It's not that I don't want to...I want to eat breakfast first, it's a bit hard to train on an empty stomach. I was just on my way to get some", Soi Fon replied, which only disconcerted Yoruichi further.

"With?"

"What do you mean with?"

"With whom", Yoruichi clarified.

The hint of possessiveness did not escape Soi Fon. "With no one, Yoruichi-sama...would you...I mean...have you eaten already? We can go have breakfast...together"

"Okay". Yoruichi grinned and began to walk ahead of Soi Fon, who on the other hand, sighed and walked behind, still utterly confused with her former commander's attitude. She sighed deeper at the thought of using shunko later. _Dream...you better behave yourself tonight...I can only go so far with sleep deprivation. _

_---_

"I never took you for a coffee drinker, Soi Fon", Yoruichi muttered, intensely observing Soi Fon drink her second cup.

Soi Fon blushed. _Why. Must I always react this way? _

"You failed to get a good night's rest again...haven't you?" Yoruichi attempted to say it with an even voice, but ended up sounding very much like a nagging mother. She unconsciously fiddled with her own coffee-mug, and hesitantly inquired, "bad dreams... of me again?"

Soi Fon choked on her own coffee and panicked. "Yoruichi-sama! I never said dreaming about you being a bad--I mean...I don't dream of you often...I hardly...but it's..."

"_Hardly_, huh?", she replied with much bitterness.

Soi Fon sighed. "No...that's, that's not what I--"

Yoruichi forced a smile and teased, "So if it's not _me_, who _else_ occupies your mind?"

_Weird people. _Soi Fon frowned at her own thought, but before she could come up with another answer, Yoruichi laughed bitterly. "You must think I'm so full of myself...I'm sure there are other people you think about"

"I don't...It's only right for you to assume...". It was a blatant lie, one that Soi Fon herself felt awful about. A few years ago, that statement would have been one hundred percent true. Everything she did was directed towards surpassing her former senpai's strength; she was obsessed with the idea, and by association, obsessed with Yoruichi. She was Soi Fon's god, she was prepared to offer her life for Shihoin Yoruichi, and after being abandoned, she had decided she was prepared to _kill_ her god.

The confrontation led Soi Fon to expressing what had slowly poisoned her for one hundred years to the root cause of it all. What had surprised her was not her courage to have finally asked why she was abandoned by her commander, but her feelings after it. She was more than glad to resume her role as Yoruichi's right hand.

Their relationship had always been this--Yoruichi pushing the limits of royalty and servant dynamics, and Soi Fon struggling to preserve the status quo. The tension however had been driven further, now that Yoruichi had found justification; Soi Fon replaced her as the Captain of the 2nd Squad, a much revered position, and for Yoruichi, that was tantamount to making them peers. However, Soi Fon had always been content with having an inferior position next to the Shihoin heir. That is the order of things, and for Soi Fon, it has to remain that way.

The situation has agitated Soi Fon in more ways than one, no thanks to Yoruichi's constant presence, and if Soi Fon may dare say, intrusive conduct, mostly attempting to probe information about her personal life. That would be fine if there were answers to give, but her life had been fully dedicated to worshipping Yoruichi and serving the Soul Society, there simply isn't much space for anything else. _Surely, Yoruichi-sama knows about this_, Soi Fon had mused once to herself.

"Soi Fon?" Yoruichi sighed, a clear sign of frustration. "What's on your mind? And please don't say it's me, because we both know what you said earlier was a lie", chuckled Yoruichi.

_You confuse me with your sudden mood shifts. _

Yoruichi suddenly felt conscious of herself as Soi Fon gazed at her intently. "I was just wondering...what your purpose is...being her in Soul Society very often"

"You don't want me here?"

Soi Fon's shoulders fell. _Really Yoruichi-sama, what's going on in that head of yours? _"I was thinking more in the lines of, if there is trouble brewing at Karakura town...you, researching...I could be of help again. My squad is at your disposal."

"No", Yoruichi said curtly. "I simply want to see you"

Soi Fon blushed profusely.

"That's not a problem...is it?"

"No...I...it's not a problem at all..." Soi Fon mumbled with a slight blush. "Are you done eating? We can head out for training already..." _Awkward. Definitely awkward. _

---

"SHUNKO!" Yoruichi darted away from Soi Fon and began tormenting the earth underneath them, literally putting a dent on the millennia old soil. "Soi Fon? What are you doing standing there?!"

Soi Fon inhaled and closed her eyes. "SHUNKO!". She however refused to move and instead concentrated on controlling the force of her power.

Yoruichi ran back and spoke to her in confusion. "Soi Fon, you're not even releasing one-fourth of your reiatsu. There's nothing to hold back here"

"Tell that to mother nature, who took centuries to form those rocks", she quipped then positioned herself in a fighting stance. "you just turned them to sand in a few seconds, Yoruichi-sama"

"Perhaps, you're just afraid you can't do that", she dared tease Soi Fon.

Soi Fon smirked. "We'll see about that...SHUNKO!!!"

Soi Fon sprung herself upwards but lost momentum in mid-air. Somewhere between her lift off and maneuvering, images flashed before her eyes, and voices spoke clearly.

_Lieutenant Soi Fon, you no longer belong to the House of Da, but to my Imperial Army. _

Soi Fon heard clanging of swords resonated in her head. She slowly peered through the balcony and saw thousands--no--hundred thousand soldiers.

_You will be standing by my side. I will train you personally. We will march towards victory, and unite the whole country. _

"SOI FON!!!" Yoruichi cried and used shunpo to catch Soi Fon.

Soi Fon felt herself falling but dared not save herself. Her mind was being pulled away by her desire to hear the words of that man.

_Yes, my Lord. _

"All under heaven", she whispered just in time when Yoruichi caught her. She blacked out immediately after exalting the man.

"Soi Fon!", was all Yoruichi could say, her hands trembled. She had never seen her former student's eyes burn without an apparent reason, and acted as if she was impervious to the danger of falling.

Yoruichi felt Soi Fon's reiatsu fluctuate, then stabilized in a few seconds. "Yoruichi-sama...", Soi Fon mumbled. She could see from the corner of her eyes Yoruichi's head buried on her arm, and felt her senpai's own trembling arm snaked around her waist. She spoke again, this time with more clarity, "Yoruichi-sama"

Yoruichi gasped and gazed at Soi Fon, unsure whether she should be glad that the captain is back to consciousness, or turn into a cat and run away as fast as she could for being caught in a fragile state.

"Yoruichi-sama...I'm...fine now...you can let go of me", Soi Fon sheepishly said, with cheeks as red as apples.

Yoruichi toppled over upon realizing that she still had a deathly grip on Soi Fon. "Err..are you sure you're okay now?"

Soi Fon stood up immediately, perhaps too eagerly as well, in order to prove that she was in tip-top shape. "Yes", she grinned. "Thank you". She started to walk away but Yoruichi caught her wrist. "You're not getting away from me this time, Soi Fon. What happened up there?"

---

Soi Fon hated having to tell a lie for the simple reason that she hated being at the receiving end of lies.

"_I simply lost my concentration...too much coffee...or lack of sleep...well...they go hand in hand. So I--"_

"_Soi Fon"_

"_I'll be fine, Yoruichi-sama", Soi Fon smiled and blushed. Yoruichi's gaze was truly disarming. "Nothing like a good night's rest won't fix"_

"_But isn't that the problem? You haven't been sleeping lately"_

"_I will. My body will allow me too...I promise, It can be stubborn at times, it knows when to give up"_

"_I really wish you'd tell me what kind of dreams you've been having...It's obviously disturbing enough for you to--"_

"_I'm really fine, Yoruichi-sama. Please don't--"_

"_waste my time? Alright, I won't"_

"_Yoruichi-sama..."_

"_I'll have to go now. See you, Soi Fon"_

Soi Fon sighed and decided to try and rest. "Yoruichi-sama...", she said before falling into a deep slumber.

----------

219 B.C The Qin Dynasty

Soi Fon stood in front of 10 generals and spoke with contempt and spite. "Tianmen Zhen, they say?"

A general bowed and replied. "Yes, sir. They say the defense is called Array of Heavenly Gate because it is purported to be invincible. We have lost 10 thousand men as I speak"

"What is the formation, General Yang?"

"72 sections representing 72 moves"

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes and stared at the map in front of her. "72 different moves also mean 72 different weak points. We will break them one by one. Send a surprise attack to cut off their food and supplies located here", pointing to a specific location. "Once this is done, their cavalry will be useless. Thousands of hungry men mean nothing for defense nor offense"

All the generals bowed down to Soi Fon waiting for her final words. She gazed at the men in front of them and smirked confidently. "There is only one man who can claim ownership to heaven, and that is Shi Huangdi. If they say they have the Array of Heavenly Gate, we will break down that gate and let our immortal God enter heaven"

In a sweeping military excursion, the rival dynasty collapsed, and the Qin captured the 6th warring state and unified the whole area. News of the young woman's success captured the imagination of peasants and noble families alike. The written announcements posted in every town described the young General's military success:

"_Her swinging sword flashes like nine falling suns shot by Yet the legendary bowman; she moves with the force of a team of Dragons driven by the gods through the sky; her strokes and attacks are like those of terrible thunder; and when she stops all is still as water reflecting the clear moonlight"*_

_----_

_*_lifted from Tu Fu, "Viewing a Student of Madame Kung Sun"

Once again, the Array of Heavenly Gate is a historical fact, but is attributed to the Song Dynasty.

Hmm...a little lag on my part. My apologies to those who wished for a quicker update. :)


	3. Chapter 3

219 B.C, Qin Dynasty

Mu Guiying* was reaching her 80's, though she could hardly walk on her own, she has remained regal in bearing. She walked side by side with the emperor, implying that she was also a revered figure in the dynasty. Mu Guiying is after all, the matriarch of the Women Generals,and had earned the privilege of standing next to god.

"Emperor...my only wish is for Soi Fon to resume her education on The Way. She is too focused on unifying the country in whatever means possible. I fear for her well-being. She needs to find balance", the matriarch pleaded.

The Emperor smiled at the matriarch. "Mu Guiying, look below you and tell me what you see"

Soi Fon stood proudly on top of a newly built part of a wall, observing silently the on-going construction. The matriarch looked on despondently. "My dear child..."

Shi Huangdi smiled proudly. "This wall...will be the strongest wall man will ever see...It will drive away the barbarians and hold the country together. But the wall is only as good as those who will fight within it. In other words, Soi Fon is the one that's making it formidable, Mu Guiying. There is no time for education, when it will hinder heaven from imposing its will"

The old warrior sighed and bowed her head. "As you wish, my emperor. Would you however allow me to speak with her?"

"Mu Guiying, I have fought many wars with you, and you still ask permission for something as simple like that?"

"You have taken her away from us, your highness. I merely did not want to be presumptuous"

---

Soi Fon smiled at the presence of her house's matriarch. She bowed her head and held her hand. "Would you like to see the wall being constructed, Ama?"

The old woman smiled back, gripped Soi Fon's hand and climbed up slowly. "Ama, we are nearly done. Can you see how far it goes?"

"At what expense, my child?"

Soi Fon turned away. "Sacrifices are inevitable in order to achieve greater cause"

"Soi Fon...this isn't how your mother wanted you to be. Yes, she wanted you to be loyal to the Emperor, but not be blinded by his own megalomania."

Though Soi Fon had emerged to be the most powerful person in Qin, next only to the emperor, she had maintained respect and child-like fear over the woman beside her. She frowned and lowered her head. "This is the will of heaven"

"Tell me, my child. Is this how you have envisioned heaven? With dozens of slaves dying everyday in order to build this wall? Does heaven want you to stand here and watch nameless faces be buried and forgotten under these bricks? How much more madness can you take before you say enough is enough? You have united the country, you have driven away the barbarians, what more is heaven asking from you?"

"To ensure a millennium of peace within the country"

"A millennium?! Through a wall?"

"As long as Shi Huangdi exists, these walls will stand and it will maintain stability"

"And you are saying he will live that long?"

"Longer, Mu Guiying"

The matriarch laughed bitterly. "He has had you believing in his alchemists. You too, now believe, in the existence of the elixir of life. A fool's egotistical fantasy of achieving immortality"

"It is not foolish! Shi Huangdi has discovered immortality. And I, too, will achieve it and continue to fight and to serve him"

Mu Guiying cupped Soi Fon's face and caressed it tenderly. She spoke with so much sadness, that even Soi Fon couldn't help but be moved. "What is the point of reaching immortality, when all those who cared for you would no longer exist in this world? Open your eyes, child. Don't stray from what your mother taught you...and what she had died for"

Soi Fon was left alone standing on top of the world, while the woman, whose eyes have seen the best and worst man had to offer, slowly descended. She looked back at Soi Fon one last time, who was staring at her intently as well, as if committing to memory every part of her. _How can I rest peacefully when my soul is screaming for your sake, Soi Fon? _

_---_

Soi Fon's steps echoed through the empty halls leading toward the Emperor's chambers. She pushed the door open and came face to face with Shi Huangdi, then kowtowed. "You have called for me, your highness".

The emperor smiled and walked towards Soi Fon. "Yes. Come with me"

Soi Fon and the emperor stood next to each other on the balcony silently for a few minutes. Soi Fon first broke the silence. "Your highness, it has been reported that within the steppes, there are barbarian groups forming. Though our men have dismissed their capacity, I wish to inform you that by midnight, I will dispatch a hundred and fifty of our soldiers within their area to crush any potential danger"

The emperor nodded. "This is why you are my best general, Soi Fon. Always on her toes. Anything else?"

"Yes", Soi Fon replied. "I have good information that a noble house is plotting rebellion. The House of Han, located southwest of our capital, has been slowly gaining influence. What is your order?"

"Leave them be for now, Soi Fon", the emperor said, much to Soi Fon's surprise.

"Your majesty"

The emperor raised his hand, effectively stopping Soi Fon from protesting. "Crush them now, and they will look helplessly bullied, and potentially gain sympathy. Concentrate your efforts on the enemies outside the walls."

"But your majesty. With all due respect. The walls were built to weaken the enemies outside. We do not have anything of that sort, inside our walls"

"Oh? Have you forgotten who I am, Soi Fon? I am the wall that will weaken these envious nobles", the emperor replied with what seemed like a smirk on his face.

Shamefaced, Soi Fon blushed and lowered her head. "Yes, your majesty"

"Good. Moving on. Your report isn't why I called for you, Soi Fon. There is something much more important than barbarians or nobles". The emperor spoke afterward in an almost hushed tone. Soi Fon could barely recognize him as his face was filled with sadness, then almost immediately transformed into a cold, stern man upon giving his final orders for the night. Soi Fon turned pale, and her heart protested, but the emperor's orders must be followed.

Soi Fon found herself staring at the mirror, before wrapping a black cloth all over her face, leaving only the eyes uncovered. She has changed her clothes to an equally black attire. Like a thief in the night, she entered the concubines' quarters and searched for a particular room. There, sleeping peacefully is the emperor's most-favored concubine and their newly born son. _I am sorry, but you are a threat to our peace. _Soi Fon gripped her knife and in one swift blow, slashed the woman's neck. The infant started crying, as blood splattered on his face. _Life will not be kind to you_. _Consider this as Shi Huangdi's act of love, my dear child._ A split second was all it took for the infant's incessant crying to stop.

Soi Fon left as quietly as she came in, though her mind was filled with noises she could not muffle.

That same night, Mu Guiying unexpectedly collapsed. In a few hours, All the women generals of the House of Da gathered around their matriarch's bed, who spoke of only one name. "Soi Fon..." In one gasp, the woman breathed her last.

_---------_

2008 A.D. Soul Society

Soi Fon woke up with tears rolling down her cheeks. She curled up in a fetal manner and cried hysterically.

This was the worst of her dreams yet. Soi Fon could barely find the strength to get up for work. The heaviness in her heart was beyond anything she had ever felt--not even with Yoruichi's departure in Soul Society. She finally started to accept that this has been affecting her deeply and needed to find answers.

She groaned at the idea, for the one person she knows could probably help her, is the last person she wanted to see--Urahara Kisuke. Worse, getting through him would mean Yoruichi being informed with her situation. Soi Fon shook her head in frustration. _This isn't going to get better. _

_---_

"Captain Ukitake", Soi Fon said. "I will be needing a huge favor from you"

The gentle man smiled. "What is it, Captain Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon sighed and explained the situation, glancing at Ukitake every now and then to catch his reaction. The man, however, remained still, listening intently and waiting for Soi Fon to finish.

"If this is already affecting your well-being, then we do indeed have to act on it", he said thoughtfully. "We are in luck, because there has been reports of strong and unknown reiatsu in Karakura town. This would be a perfect pretense for me to send you there"

Soi Fon nodded and thanked the other captain, and headed straight to Karakura town. She immediately recognized Kisuke's shop and sighed. But before she could even take one step, an extremely strong reiatsu appeared. Soi Fon stood still and readied herself, keeping her senses acutely aware of her surroundings. She immediately jumped and narrowly avoided an arrow. She landed facing where the weapon's direction came from and saw a soul, not a hollow as she had expected. Her eyes bulged at the sight of the man in front of him. _Why...is his reiatsu so familiar to me? _The man as well stopped and hesitated to make another attack. He eyed Soi Fon silently, and then disappeared in an instant, right about when Kisuke and Yoruichi arrived.

"Soi Fon! What happened?" Yoruichi rushed towards Soi Fon, who seemed to have been frozen on the spot. "We felt that reiatsu. What is he?"

Soi Fon shook her head. "I don't know. It's the first time I have encountered that kind of spiritual energy" Her attention shifted on the arrow firmly planted on the ground. She picked it up and immediately recognized its design. _It's the same one from my dreams_. A slight shiver ran down her spine. _Perhaps my dreams really aren't just dreams_. She gripped the arrow and held it up.

"That's an odd looking arrow", Kisuke commented. "I haven't seen one like that before"

Soi Fon passed the arrow on to Kisuke. "That's because you're not Chinese", she replied flatly.

"Oh-hoh! Made in China!" Kisuke exclaimed, while he held the arrow in close scrutiny. "There's an inscription on the arrow itself, Captain Soi Fon. Can you read it?"

Soi Fon whisked it back from Kisuke and held it against the sun. _Just as I have suspected. _"All under heaven", she said clearly for Kisuke to hear.

Yoruichi frowned. _Why is that phrase...Soi Fon...that's what she said before..._

Soi Fon read Yoruichi's face and sighed. "I'm afraid this is exactly why I am here", she explained, holding the arrow up. She turned to face Kisuke and grimaced while she spoke, "I might be needing your help"

---

This was the second time Soi Fon had to explain the situation, from start to finish and was getting weary of it. But she needed answers, and so even if she had to repeat this process to several dozen men, she would. Kisuke's face looked deep in thought, while Yoruichi seemed lost and worried. She finally could not stop herself, and interrupted Kisuke's theorizing. "Soi Fon, why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"Yoruichi-sama", Soi Fon interjected. "It would have been hard for me to tell anyone that my dreams have been troubling me, let alone confide that in you"

Though Soi Fon spoke respectfully, Yoruichi felt slighted by her former bodyguard's statement. She stood up and left the conversation, leaving Soi Fon dumbfounded by Yoruichi's behavior. Now, however, isn't the time to humor her temper-tantrums, and so Soi Fon returned her attention to Kisuke. "Do you suppose this is the same case as the Memory Rosary?"

"Not even remotely close, Captain Soi Fon. Senna was a matter with consciousness created by a certain abnormal process. You are, on the other hand, I am more sure than anything, a Shinigami through and through"

Soi Fon sighed, relieved of Kisuke's answers. The last thing she needed was to find out that she wasn't real in the first place.

"This is however, a really curious case. You say it all began when you used Shunko at full force? Perhaps we should ask Yoruichi-san if she had similar experience"

"I doubt that. She would have already said something while I mentioned it earlier. As it is, she is more concerned of the fact that I hid it from her, so perhaps something like this did not happen to her"

Kisuke fanned himself and thought of other ways to investigate this. Soi Fon stood up and spoke. "Actually, there is one thing we can do right now"

"And what is that?"

"Do you have access to any library here? I have a particular subject I need to see"

Kisuke's eyes brightened. "Ohhh...so you suspect that--"

"This so called Qin dynasty really existed", she finished, holding up the arrow once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Soi Fon waited uncomfortably outside Kisuke's shop for him to return, hopefully carrying some books from the public library. Yoruichi was nowhere to be found, and Soi Fon was beginning to think that her former commander has finally snapped. So she didn't confide in her, what's so wrong about that? Yoruichi wasn't exactly forthcoming with all her plans.

Soi Fon held up the arrow once more. _Who was that man? Why did he attack and then hesitated after seeing my face? Surely he isn't the same man in my dreams...that emperor. _ _Maybe I was once betrothed to him. _Despite herself, Soi Fon managed to chuckle at her own thoughts.

"What's so funny?"

Soi Fon's body jerked at the unexpected interruption. "Yoruichi-sama"

"I'm sorry about earlier, Soi Fon", Yoruichi immediately said. "I hope you understand why I reacted that way"

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama" Of course she didn't understand why, but for some reason, saying yes was simpler. Yoruichi has never answered her directly, and so just simply agreeing would suffice.

"I tried finding traces of that man's reiatsu but unfortunately, it just vanished. You say you haven't met that man?"

Soi Fon shook her head. "No, not even in my dreams"

"Those dreams of yours..."

"Kisuke and I suspect that they may not be ordinary dreams, Yoruichi-sama"

"What do you think they are then?"

"Hard to say...and I don't want to make conclusions yet...but Kisuke seems to be sure, at the very least, this isn't similar to Senna's case"

"But why only when you started using Shunko?"

Soi Fon shrugged. "I don't know. It wasn't automatic...it was very gradual..at first I could barely remember those dreams...I just wake up with a nagging feeling that I have forgotten something...it's only recently that they have become so vivid and...real"

"I see..." Yoruichi said, deep in her thoughts. "And that arrow you say...has a similar design with the one in your dreams?"

"Yes...that's why Kisuke and I suspect there's something more to this. I would eventually need to look for that man as well"

"He might be dangerous...I will go with you"

Soi Fon smiled. "I appreciate that Yoruichi-sama, but I--"

"I wasn't asking for your permission, Soi Fon"

Before Soi Fon could protest, Kisuke came back with a wagon-full of books. "Captain Soi Fon, I hope you are fond of reading"

Yoruichi grimaced at the sight of dozens of books. "You really plan on reading all of these?"

Soi Fon kneeled and started scanning the title covers of the books. "Just the ones that discuss the Qin Dynasty...there isn't much?"

Kisuke frowned. "I'm afraid that the dynasty lasted for a very short period of time, and is in fact one of the oldest...so there aren't a lot of detailed discussions except on certain achievements such as the--"

"Great Wall", Soi Fon finished.

"Don't tell me it was you who build it in your dreams, Captain Fon?" Kisuke jested.

Soi Fon sighed. "Build wouldn't be right...more like supervised"

"Oh", Kisuke said, unsure whether to take Soi Fon's answer seriously.

Soi Fon stood up. "I will have to go back to the Soul Society first and report the appearance of that man to Captain Ukitake. I suspect he is that unknown reiatsu that has been reported before. I will go back tomorrow morning and start reading these books"

"Why wait for tomorrow? You can come back later and stay here", Yoruichi said eyeing Kisuke for approval. Kisuke nodded and spoke, "Yoruichi-san is right, it will save you more time, and we can help you in whatever way we can"

Soi Fon glanced at both Yoruichi and Kisuke, suddenly feeling suspicious of what were on the minds of those two bosom buddies. Predictably though, she agreed to Yoruichi's request. "I will be back as soon as I have spoken with Captain Ukitake"

"Great!" Yoruichi exclaimed enthusiastically. "What would you want for dinner?"

Soi Fon stared at her blankly, while Kisuke covered his face with a fan. "Err...I mean you're... our guest...so of course we would have to be hospitable", Yoruichi stammered.

Soi Fon merely bowed and excused herself, much to Yoruichi's relief. Kisuke fanned himself and then spoke. "Careful Yoruichi-san, she may not show it, but it seems that she is more affected by this than what she would like us to believe"

"So? Why should I be careful?"

"Because you might misinterpret her vulnerability, you'll end up regretting it, as you will feel that you have taken advantage of her state"

"Wha-"

"Yoruichi-san, do you honestly think you can hide that from me?" Kisuke said, waving his fan as he entered his shop, not waiting for Yoruichi's defense.

---

Soi Fon returned as promised, eating a bit of the meal prepared for her. "Soi Fon...you don't like the food?" Yoruichi could not mask her disappointment, but even then, Soi Fon still refused to eat some more. "Yoruichi-sama...I don't really eat that much if you remember"

"Oh...yeah..that's right...but anyway...i'll keep this packed so if you get hungry later, you can munch on something"

Soi Fon blushed. "You sound very much like my mother, Yoruichi-sama. Thank you"

_Mother?!? No, no, no! _"Err...yeah, you're welcome"

"Please excuse me" Soi Fon said as she stood up and bowed to both Yoruichi and Kisuke, although the last one looked pretty much forced. "I will have to start working. I don't have much time"

"Wait!" Yoruichi exclaimed and jogged towardss Soi Fon. "I'll help you...tell me what needs to be looked at"

No need for another set of argument of which Soi Fon knows she won't win anyway. "Thank you, Yoruichi-sama. I would appreciate that"

Yoruichi forced a smile, knowing very much that Soi Fon was merely following her "orders". Nevertheless, she'll take whatever she is given, for beggars can't be choosers.

---

Soi Fon closed one book and sighed. "What have you found?", Yoruichi asked.

"Nothing. Just the ones we have already confirmed. There really is a Qin dynasty and an emperor named Shi Huangdi. The Chinese people, I have heard, kept records in great detail. So why is it that there are only few pieces of information on them?"

Yoruichi pursed her lips. She felt so helpless for not knowing the answers to Soi Fon's questions. Times have really changed from the time when the young girl sought only Yoruichi's advice and she could readily give it. "There has to be some--"

"What is it, Soi Fon?", Yoruichi said, scooting nearer to former body guard, and peered at the book she was holding.

"She's here...Mu Guiying..." Soi Fon's breath became erratic.

"Mu...Guiying?"

"The matriarch.." Soi Fon mumbled as she scanned the pages relating to that woman. She read the information quietly, then began summarizing it for Yoruichi. "Head of the Women Generals from the House of Da...Both the emperor and Mu Guiying came from the Zhou Dynasty. She aided the emperor in his earlier conquests during the Warring States period. Her leadership was followed by...Mei...Feng...only to die five years later...Mei Feng...Mei.." Soi Fon closed her eyes as images once again began to flash and flood her mind.

_Soi Fon? You must remember to thrust the sword this way _

_But Lao Bu...It is so difficult..._

_Run...Soi...Fon...run and...live_

"Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked, feeling extremely worried at Soi Fon's agitated state.

"Lao Bu!" Soi Fon exclaimed. "Yoruichi-sama...it isn't normal for Shinigamis to remember their past, right?"

"You're not a memory rosary, Soi Fon"

"I don't believe I am...my dreams are not a collage of different memories...it's all coming from one...mine"

"What are you saying, Soi Fon?"

"That...it's a possibility...that I'm one of those rare cases...those whose memories return to them"

"Then who is this Mei Feng..."

Soi Fon stared into Yoruichi's eyes and spoke in an almost hushed voice. "My mother"

"Soi...could it be possible that you are just starting to believe--"

Soi Fon shook her head. "No...she's my mother...or she was...I called her mother...I know it...I am sure of this"

Yoruichi held her tongue. To argue with Soi Fon on this matter right now will agitate her further. If that woman was indeed Soi Fon's mother, then where is her--

"Records...there has to be a more detailed set of records than this" Soi Fon muttered absent-absentmindedly as she scanned more books.

Yoruichi couldn't take it anymore. Seeing her former bodyguard looking so lost and confused was something she was not used to, and would never get used to. Her hands gently slid on Soi Fon's arms, and gripped her wrists. "Soi Fon...that's enough for tonight"

Soi Fon froze and blushed. "Just another--"

"No..." Yoruichi said sternly. "You need to rest"

Soi Fon sighed and nodded. "Yes, Yoruichi-sama"_. _She stood up and glanced at the books one more time before giving it up. _Dreams...please come tonight...I need to know what to find. _

Soi was ready to collapse on her assigned bed beside Yoruichi's when both she and the latter jerked up. "I feel that too", Yourichi confirmed, standing up to follow Soi Fon. The reiatsu of that mystery man reappeared and Soi Fon immediately grabbed her zanpakutou and ran outside the shop. Yoruichi stood beside Soi Fon while both scanned the area. "Where in the world is--"

Soi Fon's hand swooped and caught the arrow that traveled at unbelievable speed, rendering Yoruichi unable to react despite her skills. Had Soi Fon failed to capture it, it would've hit Yoruichi squarely in between her eyes. Soi Fon seethed with anger and shouted, "You picked the wrong target. Come out now!"

Soi Fon's command was met with silence. Yoruichi stood still, this time more ready and aware of her surroundings, but before she could sense anything, she felt a powerful push to her chest by Soi Fon, causing her to fall flat on the earth. Using her sword, Soi Fon began to fend off the rain of arrows that suddenly appeared, seemingly targeting Yoruichi. Matching the same the same speed and precision with that off the enemy's weapon Soi Fon began moving forward, thrusting and slashing her sword towards the source of those arrows appearing to be hidden from a tree. Soi Fon shouted as she continued advancing, "I said! You picked! The wrong! Target! You idiot!"

The mysterious man catapulted himself from the tree and directed his bow towards Soi Fon's direction and waited for her to draw nearer. He suddenly dropped his weapon and held his hands up. "General Soi Fon!", he shouted. "'I am Fusu! Have you forgotten me?"

Soi Fon stopped herself and backed off, landing a few meters away from Yoruichi. She did not address the man's question, but rather, inquired about Yoruichi's state. "Are you alright, Yoruichi-sama?"

It was only then that Yoruichi realized she had not moved from her spot. It was an overwhelming feeling, to be saved by Soi Fon, twice, with only a few seconds apart. She had forgotten that while her former bodyguard had yet to surpass her strength, she was almost at par, and tonight, Soi Fon might have even leveled the field between them. Kisuke and the rest who were sleeping soon emerged from the shop, eager to go into battle.

"Yes, I'm alright", she answered back as she stood up and readied herself fully this time for an attack. But nothing came about, except for a staring contest between that man and Soi Fon until he spoke once more. "Xiao Soi", he said, this time with what appeared to be a smile of affection.

Soi Fon attempted to conceal a gasp. "How dare you call me Xiao...WHO ARE YOU?!". She gripped her zanpakutou and mumbled, "sting all your enemies to dea--"

"Fusu! I am Fusu! We have grown up together! Why have you forgotten who I am Xiao Soi?" The man walked forward, dropping his bow and all other weapons that clung on his waist. Yoruichi stood beside Soi Fon and shouted, "don't you take one step nearer. It's obvious Soi Fon does not know you". Yoruichi was about to spring herself and attack the man, when Soi Fon stopped her. "Yoruichi-sama, I can take care of this. Let him speak"

The man looked like he was about to burst from happiness upon seeing Soi Fon. He walked slowly, careful not to make any sudden move that will cause alarm from the others. It was only then that Yoruichi caught a full glimpse of that man. He was probably of Soi Fon's age, had very fine handsome features, and patrician in bearing. He kept smiling and gazing at Soi Fon, "Xiao Soi...you don't remember me...but I have proof...please let me show you"

Soi Fon and Yoruichi both held a fighting stance when the young man moved his hand towards his chest and took out a necklace with a jade pendant. He removed it and slowly handed it over to Soi Fon. The captain's eyes grew big and looked shock at the sight of the jade pendant. "How...what..."

"What is it, Soi Fon?"

"Isn't that your symbol, Xiao Fon? That's your name. You gave that necklace to me"

Soi Fon still looked confused, but regarded the man a little differently now. Yoruichi, on the other hand still felt that this was just too surreal, and can't decide the validity of this event. Regardless of the truth though, any man who claims to have received a necklace from Soi Fon is not to be treated as a friend, as far as she was concerned.

The man sighed and shook his head. "We have been separated from each other far too long, Xiao Soi..."

"What the heck does xiao mean anyway? He keeps calling Captain Soi Fon, Xiao Soi", Jinta finally asked, unable to restrain himself any longer.

"My sentiments, exactly", Yoruichi mumbled.

Soi Fon frowned and glanced at the re-headed boy for a split second before returning her attention to the man in front of her. She held the jade pendant once more and made a decision. "Alright, Fusu you say? I will give you the benefit of the doubt. You start talking when I tell you, and you will answer every question that I have. Don't even attempt to try something funny, as you can see, you are heavily outnumbered here"

Fusu smiled and bowed his head. "Yes, Xiao Soi."

Yoruichi scrutinized the man in front of her but said nothing. She needed to trust Soi Fon's instinct on this matter, and if she had given him a chance to explain himself, Yoruichi could do nothing but to ensure Soi Fon's safety. _Who are you? _She though to herself while eying the man's every move. She gazed at Soi Fon and asked to herself once more, _I have the same question for you too, Soi Fon._

_---_

Fusu sat face to face with Soi Fon, while everyone kept a guarded distance, except Yoruichi who insisted on sitting in between the Captain of the second squad and the mysterious Chinese man. Soi Fon began her interrogation.

Where are you from?

_I have come from the far west, not of this country, but of what was once known as the Warring States. I was born in Xianyang, the capital of the city of Qin, which eventually became the capital of the established dynasty by Shi Huangdi. _

Shi Huangdi.

_Shi Huangdi, the God whom we once served. He emerged as the leader that unified the whole of the Warring States and have established heaven. He had you command his army that famously crushed the Array of the Heavenly Gates and thwarted the assassination attempt of our Lord by the Han clan. _

Assassination?

_You have forgotten that as well? It has been said that Shi Huangdi underestimated the Hans. But you, from the start, have been suspicious of their activities as a noble family. There was an aristocrat, named Zhiang Liang of the Western Han who devised a heavy cone aimed to crush the emperor's carriage. You, however, with your unmatched speed and courage, saved Shi Huangdi. These two events forged your position as our Lord's closest aide and highest commander of his army. You, who hail from the great Women Generals of the House of Da, coming from the Zhou clam. Your matriarch was Mu Guiying, your adoptive mother was Mei Feng. She had died to protect you. _

Why do you know all of these?

_Do you remember all of them?_

No.

_Not even me?_

No. I'm the one asking questions.

_I'm sorry. _

What is your role in the emperor's army?

_I have none. _

Then why do you know all of these?

_I am...his eldest son. _

You...you're..his son?

_Yes. My brother's name is Huhai...he eventually became Qin Er Shi. _

He became the 2nd emperor? Why not you?

_Because...I have died right after Shi Huangdi died. _

How?

_I have committed suicide because I was tricked into doing so, both by my father and my brother. _

I thought your father died before you did.

_He wrote a letter, instructing me to commit suicide. He had also written that my brother will receive the same instructions. After my death, I found my soul trapped in this material world and is very much conscious even without my body. From there, I have realized that the letter was part of a conspiracy to ensure my brother's position in the kingdom. For what I would assume to be hundreds of years, my soul remained wandering, witnessing all eventual dynasties rise and fall. I became content with watching, until I was forced to flee. _

Why?

_My father's...and my brother's souls have come back to kill me. Or so they say. I don't really understand how a soul can be killed, but I went about escaping and hiding from them anyway. I am not prepared to place the fate of my soul to them, and so I ran and soon, I found myself in this strange place. And then, I sensed you...I could always sense you, even in the darkest places. _

I'm confused. Why did you father choose your brother? Isn't it a Chinese tradition to trust the eldest?What did you do to be bypassed?

_I was not fit to run an empire...I was very weak physically. _

You're a marksman, how could that make you weak?

_That was my only talent...I was no good with anything else...not even intellectually...or tactical...I have trained...after I died...My soul...seemed to attract the weirdest creatures...spiritual beings with grotesque appearances, but had one thing in common...they have, for lack of better description...holes in their bodies. I can consider myself fortunate because for some obscure reason, even my weapons joined me after death. _

Hollows sought after your soul. It makes sense, with a reiatsu as strong as yours.

_You have seen them too? You're already dead? I have observed it is only the dead who can see them. _

Are you some kind of a nutcase? Of course I'm dead. If you say you grew up with me, then I've been dead for centuries too.

_But you have claimed once that you found the elixir of life. _

I have?

_I never found your body. You simply disappeared after I died. So your death may not be as obvious as you made it out to be. _

Fine. Moving along. You say that you are the son of the emperor?

_Yes. _

And that I have once been a loyal servant of your father.

_Yes. _

_..._

_What is it that you want to ask?_

What is my relationship to you? Why do you call me with such... affection?

_Why...aside from the fact that we were childhood friends...we were in love. _

This is getting weirder by the minute.

_But you have been made to vow never to marry...and only to serve my father's kingdom. _

ARE YOU SAYING I'M A EUNUCH?!?

_Eunuchs are males...Xiao Soi. _

Oh.

_My father...trusted you...perhaps you were the only one who had gained that much trust from him. He didn't want you to be influenced by anyone, let alone by a weakling like me. He had once admonished me from spending time with you...saying I was a mere distraction. _

Let's not go there right now. I still have some more questions that need to be answered. If you say you have sensed me right away. Why attack me?

_I wasn't sure if it was really you, or someone pretending to be you. Our first encounter happened and ended too quickly, for me to make a decision. And so I had to wait again for another one. _

By aiming at Yoruichi-sama?

_My test was...if you were able to catch my arrows in the nick of time...you always did. And so right then, I was absolutely sure it was you. _

I see...

...

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE MOST STUPID PERSON I HAVE EVER ENCOUNTERED!!! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER, YOU IDIOT!!!

_I...I'm sorry..._

YOU SHOULD BE!!!

...

Alright...alright...I'm sorry for losing my temper...Fusu, am I correct?

_Yes_

Make no mistake about this, Fusu. If I find out that you are simply embellishing all of these...I will kill you with my own hands...but...if what you're saying is true...that your brother and father are out to kill you...then for the time being, you can choose to stay with me for protection.

---

"WHAT?!?"

There was a collective disbelief in the room. Yoruichi, Kisuke and the rest all groaned at Soi Fon's decision.

Soi Fon stood up, and despite the lack of height, the determination in her eyes made her look towering to all of them . "If you doubt my decision as the Captain of the second squad and Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukido, that is fine. I will leave this shop with him. Let's go." Soi Fon began walking with a downcast Fusu, but Yoruichi ran and stopped them. "No...I'm sorry...we were just all surprised...I trust your decision, Soi Fon"

"You do?", Kisuke asked bemusedly, who was met by Yoruichi's deadly glare.

"Yes, I do. I seldom impose on any of you, so this will be an exception"

Soi Fon bowed and thanked Yoruichi. "Come on", she told Fusu. "We all need to rest"

"Wait!" Yoruichi exclaimed. "Are...are you saying, he'll stay in _our _room?"

"Where do you intend to let him sleep?"

"In my room, of course. I think that is only proper". It was Kisuke who spoke, subtly glancing at Yoruichi.

---

Yoruichi carefully scooted closed and gently brushed off some of Soi Fon's hair that fell on her face. Yoruichi pursed her lips and observed that Soi Fon was sighing and smiling in her sleep. _What are you dreaming this time, Soi Fon? Are you dreaming of him? _Yoruichi turned away and forced herself to sleep in order to remove all jealous feelings and worry.

Soi Fon on the other hand in her deep slumber, mumbled so softly, "Yoruichi-sama..."


	5. Chapter 5

2008 A.D

Yoruichi felt panic the moment she opened her eyes. It is almost instantaneous, and natural, for her to feel Soi Fon's reiatsu. That is why, she knew right away that her former bodyguard was no longer in the room. Despite her grogginess, Yoruichi moved out of the bed as fast as she could and walked briskly towards the door. She immediately heard clanging of metals. "Soi Fon", Yoruichi breathed, and ran outside, only to find out the source of the sounds came from the kitchen.

"Yoruichi-sama", Soi Fon noted as she carelessly placed the pots and pans on the sink. "I woke up without so much as a conscious soul in sight. I made breakfast. I hope you would find this passable", she shyly said, while placing a plate full of bacon and pancake in front of Yoruichi.

"You're more than passable", Yoruichi mumbled dreamily at the sight of food _and_ Soi Fon serving her, wearing an apron.

"E-excuse me?"

Yoruichi stuffed her mouth with pancakes as to deter her from talking, hoping Soi Fon would just let it go. Thankfully, Soi Fon was wise enough not to dare repeat the question.

Yoruichi breathed deep to gain control of herself. She hasn't been, and is still _not, _ being herself. She is well-aware of that, and is now constantly a source of her frustration. _If only..._

"Yoruichi-sama"

The Goddess of Flash was so immersed in her thoughts that she failed to realize Soi Fon was now sitting in front of her, holding a coffee cup, and fingers fidgeting. "What is it, Soi Fon?", she asked.

"You are probably disappointed that I took Fusu in...", Soi Fon began.

_What I am is jealous, _Yoruichi answered in her mind.

"And you have the right to be"

_No, I don't..._

"I am well aware that this is a huge risk..."

_I might just lose you to him. _

"but rest assured that he is not what he is claiming to be, I will take full responsibility, and make sure that you are safe. I won't allow anything to happen to you"

_You have grown so much. _

"My loyalties belong to the Gotei, and to you. Not to any emperor"

_Don't go there, Soi...please...Don't talk about-. _

"I am your soldier, and I will always be"

Yoruichi winced, and sighed. "No"

Soi Fon frowned at what she heard. "No?"

Yoruichi sighed. "No, you're not my soldier...not anymore...it hasn't been for a long time"

The lithe Captain's expression became unreadable once more, and remained silent for a minute. "Your absence did not effectively mean the breaking of order between the Fon's and the Shihoin's, Yoruichi-sama. I do not wish to change that, despite the apparent legality of it given my current position. The Fon's, for centuries, have served the Noble House of Shihoin. I feel no resentment"

"You don't understand, Soi Fon. _Im _the one resenting this arrangement". Yoruichi rested her face on her hand after, and shook her head. She was losing control. When was the last time she lost control of her emotions? Never.

"I see", Soi Fon responded meekly. Her eyes shifted from her former captain to her coffee cup, and sat in silence nervously.

"Is that all you can say?", Yoruichi asked in an annoyed state. "You aren't even bothered as to why I am resenting this?"

"If I ask, will you answer?"

Yoruichi once more felt a sting in her chest. "You don't resent the arrangement between our families, alright. You resent _me_. But you feel you have no choice. I get it, Soi. Thank you for the breakfast", she said hurriedly, before standing up.

Much to Yoruichi's dismay, Soi Fon did not flinch, and instead remained still. The Captain of the 2nd squad already expected that reaction. It has been common, these days.

In the midst of her anger, the purple-haired royalty, had failed to notice that she, in fact, had not even asnwered Soi Fon's question, in effect, confirming what Soi Fon was implying. She _never_ answers Soi Fon's questions, not the important ones. And is she really right in saying Soi Fon resented her?

Yoruichi began pacing back and forth, attempting to answer her own questions, without much success. She buried her heels on the ground, and screamed, "What in the world is going on with you, Shihoin Yoruichi?"

"I think...you know the answer...you're just refusing to say it out loud", Kisuke interrupted, with his usual habit of covering his face with a fan.

"I'm not in the mood for your cryptic lines, Kisuke"

"Oh, am I being cryptic? I actually thought what I'm saying is pretty straightforward"

Yoruichi turned away, and averted Kisuke's stare. "What can I do?"

"Admit to yourself, and accept it first. And _then_ be honest to her. You can't expect her to understand you by throwing tantrums, Yoruichi."

"I'm not...yeah...", Yoruichi said in defeat. "I just...I don't know what is it I'm feeling anymore. She's changed a lot, Kisuke...I don't know if she is the Soi Fon i've known"

"Was there ever?"

"What?"

"Was there ever a time you knew her"

Yoruichi frowned, aggravated about the truth behind Kisuke's words. "And now that I want friendship from her..."

"Friendship?", Kisuke guffawed. "I had no idea we were talking about friendship"

"Then what the heck are you talking about?"

Kisuke chuckled, and covered his face once more before he began to walk inside the shop. "This is exactly what I meant by...admitting it to yourself first"

Soi Fon nervously stood in front of the room where Fusu slept, and gently knocked on the door. "Fusu? Are you awake now?"

"If you're looking for your gentleman caller, he's outside, using those poor helpless fruit trees as targets", Kisuke said.

Soi Fon glared at Kisuke in response. She walked past him, but paused before leaving the shop. "First, he is _not_ my gentleman caller. Second, no one uses that term anymore"

It was hard to miss the sight of fruits and leaves falling off the trees in a synchronized manner. The one causing it however, was difficult to pinpoint. Fusu was fast, perhaps close to Soi Fon's speed when she uses Shunko; his arrows even faster. This however, was not enough for Yoruichi to be almost hit several times, if speed is the only factor involved. _Yoruichi-sama's senses should be more than enough to avoid any injury caused by his arrows. But last night...I wonder why?_

Soi Fon walked serenely towards the trees. For some reason, she knew that Fusu would not make a mistake and accidentally hit her. She stopped, and picked up one arrow that stuck firmly on the ground. _Could this arrow be hiding something? Something that could hinder Yoruichi-sama's reactions?_

"Xiao Soi"

Soi Fon had to breathe in the moment Fusu spoke. There was something warm about his voice, yet it brings chills down her spine. "Fusu, have you eaten yet? Or are these fruits your breakfast?"

Fusu chuckled and picked one that fell beside him. "I was not thinking of that, but as always...you manage to enlighten me", he said, before biting into the fruit. "You are not here for pleasantries though, that much I can tell"

Soi Fon nodded, then surprisingly smiled a bit. "I have a lot of questions to ask, and I am hoping you will answer them all. But I have to leave for some errands right now."

"I will still be here upon your return, Xiao Soi. We've been apart far too long..." Fusu softly spoke. He took several steps closer to Soi Fon, and smiled. "I would be a fool to let you out of my sight again"

Unexpectedly, Soi Fon's cheeks began to feel burning sensations. "Erm, okay, then", she said, while she nervously stepped back, and eventually ran.

"Smooth. Real smooth", Kisuke said, which almost made Yoruichi jump out of her skin. "I was referring to his ability to make Soi Fon blush like that, of course. Not about you spying on them"

"Shut up, Kisuke. I am keeping an eye on him. That's all. I don't trust him"

"You don't trust him with Soi Fon"

"She may be in danger"

"Of course. What else could be the reason?", Kisuke asked in a mocking tone. "After all, Soi Fon is such a weakling, that she does not have the capacity to take care of herself"

"Tch", Yoruichi said. "I don't trust him"

"You've said that already"

"Yes, well, I'm going to say it again. I don't trust him. Do you?"

"Hard to say. But I will have to trust Soi Fon's instincts. She may or may not have figured things out yet, but we can be sure, she doesn't make decisions based on whim"

219 B.C

Soi Fon always felt anxiety whenever the Emperor called on to her for afternoon tea, mostly because of her veneration for him. Lately though, it is primarily caused by dread that comes from the series of assassination orders that involved individuals Soi Fon considered to be "exempted", that is, women and children. Not to the Emperor it seemed. For him, no one is that benign not to be considered a threat, of which he euphemistically called "preemptive strike".

Soi Fon sighed heavily before entering the room and kowtowed.

"Ah General Fon, on time as usual. On the dot", the emperor said in an uncharacteristically cheerful manner, though this seemed to have unnerved Soi Fon further. "Please, have a seat"

"Thank you, your highness"

After a few sips in silence, the emperor once again spoke. "General, you've been working very, very hard. No leader could succeed without a great general, and you are the greatest"

Soi Fon felt a faint blush that crept on her cheeks. "I am but a soldier in your army, your highness...my victories are all for your empire"

The Emperor nodded, as if Soi Fon had just affirmed his expectations. "With you beside me, I am assured of success...however...I am getting...old..."

"Your highness!", Soi Fon exclaimed against this seeming blasphemous statement. _But you are immortal...physical deterioration is not..._

"Now, now, General. One cannot deny the wrinkles on my skin that are showing up slowly. But that is not why I asked you here. Issues on my vanity will be dealt with by my alchemists", the emperor dissuasively stated. "I have ignored far too long a certain reality...that there is a dire need for succession"

Soi Fon held her tongue from further outbursts, and instead concentrated on studying the intricate pattern on her tea cup. "Succession...but who is righteous enough between your two-"

"Fusu...is my eldest..and by custom...should be my natural successor...however...Huhai seems to show more...skills"

Soi Fon shifted her position uncomfortably. She was bewildered as to why the Emperor is discussing this with her.

"I would need you to go to X'ian, to the summer palace. My sons will be returning from their training, and will rest there. General Fon, I am relieving you of your duties in the meantime, to keep my sons company"

"Your...highness?"

"For a very specific reason, of course. You must report to me...recommend...who you think should be the rightful successor"

"I understand, Your highness" Deep down, however, Soi Fon's heart was screaming. _I'm reduced to being a bao mu? A nanny? _Soi Fon sighed subtly and stood up. "Please excuse me then, your highness, as I will need to prepare myself for the travel"

Soi Fon was almost near the door, when the Emperor once more spoke. "I trust your instincts, General. I hope your wisdom will not be clouded by certain...biases towards Fusu"

Soi Fon thanked her lucky stars that she was already turned against the emperor, or else, the crimson hue on her face would have been too obvious not to notice.

Soi Fon arrived at Xian almost midnight, but the festive mood lifted the darkness that surrounded the area. A heavy sigh escaped Soi Fon as soon as she caught sight of young men and women in their opulent behavior. "This, is the future of the kingdom?", she asked herself flatly. The announcement of her arrival however, brought an exaggerated silence brought about by fear.

"General Fon" A chorus of greetings echoed through the halls, as everyone kowtowed to her. She glanced at everyone, but continued to walk without as much as an acknowledgment to any person in the palace. "Who ordered this waste of the empire's resources?", she asked coldly.

"I...I did, Soi Fon", a soft, but steady voice answered a few meters away from her.

Soi Fon stopped, and smirked, but did not turn around to speak to the person ""Fusu. Then we must talk...please order your...guests", she spat, "to leave and find their way home"

Soi Fon continued to walk until she arrived at the army barracks, where she settled in to stay. Though there was always a designated room for her within the palaces, Soi Fon never felt comfortable staying in decadent quarters. She was trained to war, and "roughing it" was part of her training.

With her eyes transfixed on the full moon, she muttered gently, "When you are going to lie in order to save your brother's head, Fusu, try to make it more convincing", There was no need to turn around so she would know who just went in. She had always felt Fusu's presence-a bond that had been existing since they were children.

Fusu gave an embarrassed smile. There is no lie so convincing when I am dealing with you, Xiao Soi"

"You are the older brother, and yet you allow Huhai to just run around like a wild monkey"

"You and I, both know that I don't have the capacity to impose authority on him"

"You _have_ authority over him, Fusu"

Fusu sighed and slowly sat down next to Soi Fon. "Is this the reason why you are here? My father sent you to measure us? There is no need, I do not desire the position."

"I know very well, Fusu, that you would rather spend your time with your books", Soi Fon said, with a gentle smile that seemed to be reserved just for the man beside her. "Have you mastered the Analects of K'ung Fu Tzu already?"

"I have mastered all there is to master...but none of what my father thinks is important. I have heard...that he has banned most of the classics in the imperial schools recently. The _Keju_ will no longer look at the mastery of the dialects. What will become of our civil servants?"

"Well, perhaps, if you worry so much about the empire's bureaucratic affairs, then you should get involved", Soi Fon said with an impish smirk.

"I see that playing devil's advocate is still your favorite past time as far as I am concerned", Fusu whispered, as he leaned closer to Soi Fon.

"Fusu...", Soi Fon mumbled, and then stood up to gain a comfortable distance. "How many times should I tell you that-"

"It's inappropriate because I'm the emperor's son, and you are his soldier. Yes, I've heard that a thousand times", Fusu said before he stood up and gazed at Soi Fon sadly. "I would give up, this whole empire...if that means breaking these chains that bind you to our God's will"

Soi Fon turned away, and attempted to be stern. "I must rest now, Fusu"

Fusu nodded in response. But before he closed the door behind him, he paused for a few seconds, and suddenly turned around. With a steely determination in his eyes, he smiled and said, "No...I must take back what I said...To break those chains...I must be God."

_A/N Alright, I apologize for the uber delayed update. I somehow lost steam. This isn't the best I know I could offer, but I have to start somewhere to get my mojo back. _

_You can start throwing tomatoes at me now. Have a good day :D_


End file.
